Demons
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Kaoru can see things that others can't. Well, that was until he met Kyoya Ootori. Now Kaoru is in life or death situations, and, unintentionally, bringing his friend Haruhi along for the ride. Demons are trying to destroy the last Hitachiin, and he'd better be ready, because if he isn't, he will die.
1. Raven, Episode 1, Part I

Hello to everyone! So, this story has supernatural themes and not-so-great language... Blood probably at some point too... Just a warning!

I don't own Ouran or Demons (Six part British TV show on ABC3) Don't own ABC3 either!

**\._./**

**Chapter 1**

There it was again. That irritating little picture in the corner of my vision.  
I kept seeing it all the time.  
Stupid faulty sight.  
I walked down, out of my apartment and into the corridor.  
It was probably about 4 in the afternoon.  
I went down the elevator, out of the complex, and into the street.  
Cars were busy hurtling down the road.  
I thought there was a sixty kilometers per hour restriction...  
I went down to the corner, where the park was.  
It was nice there. I liked it. The playground especially. You'd probably think it was stupid for a twenty-one-year-old to like going to childrens' playgrounds... Oh, well.  
A black car pulled up next to me. Yes, I was a man, but I still had my doubts. Thoughts raced through my mind.

**_Rapist! Pervert! Gah!_****  
The window rolled down.  
A man with black hair and glasses looked out, "You're Kaoru Hitachiin, right?"  
I hesitantly nodded.  
The man smirked, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just need to talk to you. I'm Kyoya Ootori." He got out of his car.  
I watched.  
"Anywhere you'd prefer to go?"  
"Um... The playground?"  
A silent laugh shook this 'Kyoya's body, "Okay. Sure."  
We walked to the playground which was, unsurprisingly, empty. School.  
We sat down on one of the benches.  
Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "Yes. As I was saying, I am Kyoya. I knew your brother. Very brave boy."  
I gasped. Pain struck my heart. Hikaru had died four years ago, apparently in 'work' or something.  
"You knew Hikaru?"  
Kyoya nodded, "He worked with me."  
"So... That's why he was out all the time?"  
"Yes."  
"What did you do?"  
Kyoya smiled slightly, "We hunted demons."  
I stopped, "Huh? Quite joking with me!"  
"I'm not." He shook his head, "Swear on my ****_and_**** your brother's life."  
"You can't swear on his life. He's dead." I said, voice wobbling slightly at the last word.  
Kyoya put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry. I swear on my and your lives, then."  
I looked up at him, "What proof do you have?"  
"Come with me."**

\._./

I kept a firm grip on the door handle of the car the entire ride, just in case.  
We arrived at a old building, crumbling and dark.  
I sank into my seat, "You're not a rapist, are you?" I asked.  
Kyoya chuckled, "No. Calm down." He got out of the car, slamming the door shut. I got out my side.  
He led me into the building.  
A surprisingly clean and polished desk sat in one shadowed corner.  
Kyoya took a folder out of a drawer. It was filled with pictures.  
I spread them out and looked over them.  
There were probably around twenty three there. Hikaru with some kind of gun, Hikaru and Kyoya, Kyoya and an unnamed blonde boy. Many more of my dear brother.  
I felt tears burning the backs of my eyes, but kept them down.  
"Okay, fine." I took a breath, "I believe you. But what do you want?"  
Kyoya looked at me seriously, "You are the last Hitachiin. We need you for what we needed Hikaru."  
"What, really?"  
"Yeah. After he... uh... y'know... We've been somewhat losing to the demons. We need you to help us defeat them."  
I frowned, "Fine... What do I have to do?"  
"Firstly, you need to come out with me tonight for some time."  
"Uh, I can't. I have plans."  
"You have to. Cancel whatever plans." Kyoya said, looking at me seriously. Finally I crumbled, "Fine."

\._./

"Hey Haruhi?"  
"

**_Hey Kaoru. What's up?_****"  
I winced at her voice over the phone, "Um, well you know the party we were meant to go to tonight?"  
"****_Yeah..._****"  
"I... Have to cancel."  
"****_Why?_****"  
"I just do. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later." I mumbled, "Hang on! Do you still need your scrapbook?  
"****_Hm? Yeah._****"  
"I can't give it to you..."  
"****_I'll come over to yours. See you soon._****"  
"Bye."  
****_Click._**

\._./

I sat on my bed. There it was again. That little image.  
But that's when I felt something brush my leg. I yelped and leapt up.  
A strange monkey-like creature snarled and shot into the loungeroom.  
I walked out cautiously. On the way I picked up a broom and held it protectively in front of me.  
The creature flew past my face. I threw the broom out at exactly the right time, causing the creature to whack directly into the metal. It screeched and bounded away.  
I shook out a dustbin that sat in the corner of the room and dove at it.  
The rim of the bin caught it's tail.  
I shoved it into the bin and sat on top of the now-upturned dustbin.  
I heard the doorbell right.

**_Fahk._****  
Looking around frantically, I saw a presumably heavy box full of china.  
I heaved it off the table and put it onto the bin.  
"Stay in there." I breathed before going to the door, "Hey Haruhi."  
"Hi Kaoru."  
"I've got something to show you." I said, then walked to the loungeroom, Haruhi following right behind me.  
I looked down at the dustbin. It had been one made out of dark grey plastic. A hole was burned into the side of it.  
"What the Hell?!"  
"What?" Haruhi asked, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools.  
I blinked, "There... Was a thing... Like a monkey, but with sharp teeth and huge eyes! And it was running around and attacking me and..."  
Haruhi's face made me trail off, she looked very disbelieving.  
"You don't believe me?"  
"I think you need more sleep, Kao."  
"Urg!" I growled. Taking a deep breath, I looked back at Haruhi, "Do you want something to drink?"  
"Yes please."**

\._./

Kyoya and I sat in the audience of a big piano concert.  
A blonde man sat up on the stage, playing beautifully.  
He hit the last note, and everyone applauded.  
I was smiling.

We stood, packed in the crowd.  
"Come with me." Kyoya said, taking his wrist and tugging him through the huge amount of people.  
"Who was that guy?" I asked quietly.  
"Tamaki Suoh. He's really a very famous pianist."  
"Oh." We finally made it through the mob and to a table.  
Tamaki was sitting there, seeming to be looking at nothing.  
"Hey Tamaki." Kyoya said, smiling.  
"Kyoya!" Tamaki stood up and gave him a hug.  
Kyoya nodded, "This is Kaoru." He shoved me forward slightly, I smiled, "Nice to meet you." He shook my hand, then took it in both of his.

*Tamaki POV*

The boy I could sense seemed to have a deep history.  
I took his hands.

**_FWASH!_****  
****_Hikaru and Kaoru together._****  
****_Dogs._****  
****_A snarl._****  
****_A brown-haired girl shrieking._****  
****_A metal pole_****  
I shook my head, let go of his hands, pulled a pocket watch out of my shirt pocket and put the chain around his neck, "Stay safe Kaoru."**

*Kaoru POV*

The pocket watch hung from my neck, "Thank you." I said quietly.  
Kyoya took my wrist again, "It was nice seeing you Tamaki. We'll see you soon." And he led me away again.  
We stood just outside the theater.  
"I never would have guessed... He's blind." I said.  
Kyoya nodded, "He has other ways of sensing things though."  
"Oh, okay." I scuffed my shoes on the concrete.  
Kyoya looked me directly in the eye, "You need to go stay at home, got it?"  
I sighed, "Fine."

\._./

The second Kyoya's car pulled away from the footpath, I sprinted down the street to the venue the party was at.  
After shoving the door open, I could see Haruhi sitting by herself on a couch. She looked up, then smiled.  
She hugged me, "You came!"  
"That I did. How are you?"  
"Good."  
"Kaoru?" Renge walked over to me, "Where have you been hiding?"  
"He just got here." Haruhi said.  
Renge smiled, "Oh, then you need to catch up." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

**_Sorry!_**** I mouthed to Haruhi, who scrunched her mouth sideways, glaring at Renge's back slightly.**

\._./

The cold air bit at my exposed face.  
Haruhi and I stood outside the party. It was getting kinda... Over the top?  
"Betcha would've prefered to stay with Renge, huh?" She asked.  
I shook my head, "Nuh-uh. I swear she's clinically insane."  
Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Goodnight Kaoru." She turned and started her walk home. I pursed my lips. Something felt strange. I quietly followed after her.

\._./

*Haruhi POV*

I walked the normal way home.  
A group of three people were fighting and punching each other.  
As they got closer, I yelped and accidentally backed up into a warehouse.  
The group were suddenly behind me.  
I span around, fear written on my face.  
These people had the faces of dogs.  
One dove at me.  
I screeched then jumped back, landing in someone's arms.  
I screamed more.  
"Haruhi!" Kaoru hissed.

*Kaoru POV*

I held my friend in my arms, "It's fine. It's me!"  
She turned around, then punched me lightly, "Idiot." Then she was scared again, "There were these weird people!"  
"What do you mean, weird?"  
"They had dog faces!"  
I frowned, "Are you sure you're not just tired..."  
"NO! They were real!"  
A deep laughter from behind me had us both reeling around.  
A sharp-toothed, grubby looking man with a flat nose and stringy hair staggered over.  
I instantly pushed Haruhi into a gap between some crates, then turned to the man.  
He started attacking me.  
I dodged and jumped and kicked.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Haruhi creeping for the door.  
The monkey-creature flew out of the man's coat, going for her.  
It latched onto her ankle. She shrieked and started trying to shake it off.  
I kicked the man somewhere you really... really wouldn't want to be kicked. He fell over backwards.  
I ran for Haruhi and whacked the monkey-thing across the room, smashing it into a wall.  
"Let's go." I whispered in her ear and we bolted.

**\._./**

Hope you liked the first one! More to come!

**Review!**

****I need a few OCs. Firstly- A six-year-old, and eight-year-old, and a ten-year-old.

Please help!

Name:

Age (6, 8 or 10):

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Personality:

Other:

I don't need it to be too detailed, they're only side characters for a bit. Thanks!


	2. Raven, Episode 1, Part II

I do not own... Narnia, Demons, Ouran, or Eyes of the Night by Starlight Mints.

**\._./**

**Chapter 2**

"I told you to stay at home, dammit!" Kyoya said angrily.  
I stood behind Haruhi's chair.  
We were at my house.  
Tamaki sat in another chair, staring into nothingness.  
It was strange getting used to him doing that. (a/n NO OFFENSE TO BLIND PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!)**  
I glared, "You can't tell me how to live my life."  
"Yes I can! Now listen to me!" Kyoya yelled, "That man you saw, he's a demon! You could've been killed! And your girlfriend!"  
"She's not my girlfriend." Kaoru said. Haruhi nodded.  
"I really don't care. My point is you both could have been killed!" Kyoya growled.  
Tamaki suddenly stood up, "Kaoru, come with me. Kyoya, we're going to go and get it."  
"What about me?" Haruhi said, "What's going on?!"  
I looked down at her, "Apparently, I am a demon hunter now."  
"Demon... Hunter?"  
"Yes."  
Tamaki looked directly at me, "We need to go, now."  
"Kaoru! Please don't go..." Haruhi pleaded when I moved toward Tamaki.  
"Come on Kaoru." Tamaki said.  
I looked between both of them.  
****_Shitshitshitshit..._****  
I took a breath, "Haruhi, I'll call you."  
"I'll drive." Tamaki said.  
Haruhi glared, "How's that suppose to work?"  
Tamaki rolled his eyes and walked out of the apartment, me close behind.  
I kept sending Haruhi apologetic looks.**

\._./

*With Haruhi and Kyoya, no-one's POV*

"I can walk back myself!" Haruhi snapped.  
Kyoya shook his head, "No. I'm driving you. Come on."  
Haruhi glared for about two minutes, then deflated, "Fine."  
He led her out to his car then drove off.

When they were pulled over at the curb, Kyoya took her hand and started scribbling something on the palm.  
"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked.  
"Giving you my number incase something happens. Just call if it does."  
"Okay... Thanks for the ride, Kyoya."  
"'Welcome."  
Haruhi hopped out of the car and walked over to her own apartment complex.  
She got into the elevator and waited.  
The corridor was lit only by the light on the ceiling.  
An odd shadow flashed across the floor for a second.  
Haruhi quickly walked down the hall, when she heard a footstep from behind. She turned around. Nothing there. When she turned back, the man stood there.  
"Ah!" She screamed then ran for the elevator.  
The man walked after her.  
Haruhi pounded the button, then jumped in.  
The elevator wouldn't move.  
She pulled out her phone, then quickly dialled the number on her hand.  
It went to answering machine, "Kyoya! You know what you said..." In a panicked voice before trailing off, "HELP!"  
The man tore the door open.  
"AH!"

\._./

*Kaoru POV*

"We're here." Tamaki said to me.  
I nodded, then realised he couldn't see it, "Okay!"  
We both got out of the car.  
I looked down at a grate in the ground, "Really?"  
"Yes. Come on."  
I tugged the grate off the ground, then hopped down inside, closely followed by Tamaki.  
He pointed to one side, "It's that way."  
"Oh, okay." We started walked across the cobble until we reached a huge, round door.  
"Do you still have that pocket watch I gave you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Press the button on the top down, then look at the face."  
I did as instructed, then stared at the clock face.  
The hands started spinning rapidly, making out a picture.  
Watching closing, I could see eight rings being turned in a particular way.  
When it faded, I snapped it shut.  
"Got it?" Tamaki asked.  
I nodded, realising again, "Sorry! I keep on nodding!"  
"'s okay. I can sense it."  
"Oh, alright."  
"See those rings?" Tamaki asked, pointing to the eight rings lining the edge of the round door.  
"Yeah?"  
"The rings in the vision are these. You have to turn them the way you saw."  
I nodded, "Okay."  
The memory was fresh in my mind. I kept replaying it, making sure I had it right as I turned the rings. When the last one was turned, I stepped back.  
The door sank into the wall a bit, dust blowing out of the sides.  
I sneezed.  
"Bless you."  
"Thanks."  
Tamaki pushed on the door slightly and it swung open.  
It revealed a huge room, walls and floor of cobble.  
I was gaping.  
"Come over here." I realised Tamaki was sitting down at the table in the middle of the room  
I walked over.  
"Alright. There is a big black box on the seventh shelf away from the front, top shelf, behind the Narnia books." Tamaki said.  
"Why are there Narnia books in here?"  
"Kyoya likes to read them."  
"Oh."  
I counted to the seventh shelf, strode over and hopped up on a chair.  
"Careful, it's heavy." Tamaki warned a second before I dragged the box off the top shelf.  
"I noticed."  
Tamaki nodded, "Can you put it in front of me?"  
"Okay."  
I put the box down.  
"Open."  
I clicked the hinges on the front of the case and swung it open.  
A strange gun rested inside with about five little capsule-like things.  
Tamaki held one up, "Made of a plastic that breaks upon impact, half poison to demons," He gestured to the green half, "And half knockout liquid that causes people and demons alike to pass out on contact to the skin."  
I looked at it closely, "Oh... So, why are you showing me this?"  
"This is what can destroy that man."

\._./

*With Kyoya*

Kyoya clicked one final thing in place in the front of the car.  
It had broken down on the side of the road.  
The engine started and he ducked back inside.  
He checked his phone.

One missed call:  
Haruhi Fujioka****

Kyoya looked worriedly at it.  
He lifted it to his ear to listen to the voice message.  
"Kyoya! You know what you said..." Her voice trailed off for a second, then, "HELP!"  
**_Beep._****  
Kyoya speed-dialled Tamaki.  
The blonde picked up quickly.  
"Tamaki... We have a problem. I believe that they've got Haruhi."**

\._./

"WHAT?!" I screamed, "YOU LET THEM GET HARUHI?!"  
Kyoya winced at my outburst, "It's alright. Tamaki and I can get her back."  
"No! I'm coming too!"  
**_Bleep._****  
"No, you're not. Stay in your room."  
****_Bleep._****  
"What? But-"  
****_Bleep!_****  
Kyoya glared at his phone, but pulled it out and looked at a text.**

We've got her.****

"Go."  
"ARGH!" I yelled before turning a stalking to my room.  
I fell face-first onto my bed.  
This time my phone went off. The ringtone was Eyes of the Night by Starlight Mints.  
I flipped it open.

If you don't come alone, she'll get hurt. Old warehouse.****

**_That settles it._**** I thought.  
I stood up and looked out the window. It'd be a fairly big jump... The drainage pipe caught my eye.  
****_Perfect._****  
I got up on the windowsill and ducked under the window.  
My bedroom door opened, revealing Kyoya.  
"Kaoru!"  
I looked over my shoulder at him, then jumped and clung to the pipe.  
As I slid down it, I could hear Kyoya's yells.  
I pounded along the footpath.  
No-one, ****_no-one_**** was stopping me from getting Haruhi. No-one.  
The freezing air prickled at my skin. I wasn't wearing a jacket.  
I charged past everything, sights set on that one warehouse. The oldest one.**

\._./

*Haruhi*

Haruhi sat in the chair in the middle of the room, elevated on a strange stage-like thing.  
"Let me go!" She yelled.  
The man smirked slightly when he heard footsteps on the stairs.  
A tall, slender man (a/n oops XD)** walked down. On his nose was a kind of beak.  
Haruhi whimpered quietly.  
"I see. Well, your friend will be coming for you soon..." The man said.  
"Who are you?!"  
"Raven. That is what I am called."**

\._./

*Kaoru*

I was just outside the place they had her.  
Taking a deep breath, I shoved the door open and walked in.  
The only light is what filtered through the cracks in the old wood.  
I checked my watch. It was 4:44 in the morning.  
A small yelp echoed through the building. I followed the sound, trying to stay silent.  
I peered around a corner and saw a door.  
A metal pole rested beside it.  
**_Idiots. They gave me a weapon._****  
I picked up the pole and slammed open the door.  
Haruhi was nowhere in sight.  
The man we had seen dove at me.  
I threw out the pole and smashed him in the temple.  
He staggered backwards, eyes going funny.  
A man with a beak on his nose strode over to me.  
I glared at him, "Where's Haruhi? I came alone!"  
"Technically, I said if you didn't come alone I would hurt her. Nothing about if you did."  
I gave him an evil look, "Where is she?"  
"Somewhere I can't tell you just yet. Cuff 'im." He told the man, "I'm Raven, by the way."  
Raven looked at me for a second, "Put out your hands, and we'll give 'er back."  
I hesitated, then dropped the pole and held my hands together in front of me.  
The man walked over to me, and before I knew what was happening, he punched me in the face, sending me flying backwards into darkness.**

\._./

*Haruhi POV*

I lay on my back under the stage.  
I could hear Kaoru.  
I so wanted to call out, tell him where I was. But I couldn't. I had a gag.

\._./

*Kyoya*

Kyoya ran into the huge warehouse.  
I should have seen this coming.  
He held the gun by his side.  
**_Thwack!_****  
The sound of something hitting metal rang through the entire place.  
Kyoya shot off in the direction.  
He peered around an open door, held up his gun and shot the man who was slowly advancing on an unconscious Kaoru.  
The capsule-like bullet exploded, knocking out the man.  
Raven noticed this and looked to the door, where Kyoya was now standing in plain sight.  
He grinned, "Come to get them, have you?"  
Kyoya gritted his teeth, "Give him back."  
"What about the girl?"  
"Her too."  
There was a clink of moving metal, and Kaoru woozily stood up, holding his head.  
Kyoya looked over at him. Raven took this chance to pull Haruhi out from under the stage and hold a claw at her throat.  
Kaoru's eyes snapped over to them, "Haruhi!"  
Kyoya span around, cursing his stupidity to look at the boy.  
Haruhi winced when the claw was pressed closer to her neck.  
"Kaoru." Kyoya called, tossing the boy another gun.  
Kaoru grabbed it out of the air and held it up, "Put. Her. Down."  
Raven smirked, "Or rather, you put down the gun or she dies."  
"Kaoru!" Tamaki stood by the door, "Shoot Haruhi! It won't hurt her!"  
"Are you insane?!"  
Kyoya nodded, "No, he's right. The poison is only effective against demons. It'll be sure to hit Raven as well."  
Kaoru's eyes narrowed on the man holding his best friend, and shot.  
The bullet flew through the air, exploding when it hit Haruhi's shoulder.  
She smiled slightly at Kaoru before passing out.  
The poison burned Raven's hand.  
He screamed. It travelled through his bloodstream quickly.  
Soon enough, he was clutching his chest, gasping.  
Raven glared at Kaoru, "****_You will die_****." Before collapsing and disintegrating into a pile of ashes.**

\._./

*Back to Kaoru POV*

I sat with Kyoya in the cafe.  
My coffee was half finished.  
Kyoya was watching me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking. You really are ready, right?"  
I smiled, "Of course." I took another sip of coffee.  
"Kaoru!" Haruhi bounced over to me, Tamaki close behind her.  
"Hey Haruhi!"  
Tamaki sat down with us, "Hello you two. What's up?"  
"Nothing much. Just chatting." I said.  
Haruhi smiled, "Hey Kaoru, wanna go to a movie later?"  
"Sure!" I grinned.  
Everything was alright. For now.

**\._./**

Hope you like chapter 2! I still need OCs, by the way. Form on ch. 1

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. Gilgamel, Episode 2, Part I

I don't own Demons, Ouran, or playground swings.

**\._./**

**Gilgamel, Episode 1, Part I**

Specially Featuring~

Amaya~ 10~ Thanks to ShadedStarlight0  
Rin~ 6~ Thanks to me  
Daiki~ 8~ Thanks to me  
Sakura~ 7~ Thanks to me

*Three weeks ago*

"Mum! Can we run about?" Rin asked her mum hopefully.  
Her mum rolled her eyes, "Okay, but be careful. Daiki, you're in charge."  
"Yes mum." Said the eight-year-old boy.  
They ran off.  
Rin trailed along behind her adored older brother.  
They were in the cemetery.  
"Rin, come over here!" Daiki said, taking her hand and leading her over to a huge memorial with an angel on it.  
They both stood in front of it.  
"... Dai, I wanna go back..."  
"Hang on."  
A strange slightly transparent thing arose from the memorial. It looked like an angel.

\._./

"Mum! Daiki's gone!" Rin came full-out running back to her mother and father.  
"What?" Her mum stood up, "Where did he go?"  
"He got taken by the angel to heaven."  
"What? Daiki! DAIKI!"

\._./

*The present, Kaoru POV*

I hopped down the stairs of school. Haruhi caught up to me, "Kaoru. Where do we meet you?"  
"What? You've lost me." I said.  
"Amaya, remember? You said you'd take her out for the day."  
"Or rather, your dad dumped you with her."  
Haruhi frowned, "Hey!"  
"I can't, sorry."  
She got in front of me, "Do I have to tell you that you're letting down a child? I am shocked, Kaoru. Shocked and saddened."  
I just looked at her, "Really?"  
She pouted, "Pleeease?"  
"Fine. Bring her over to my house."  
"What about your XBox?"  
"What? No! She'll wreck it!" I walked around Haruhi, "Just... Don't expect me to be there. I have stuff to do."  
"Yeah, of course you do."

\._./

"So apparently her brother got taken to heaven." Kyoya said, guiding Tamaki.  
I walked in front of them. We were in the cemetery, "Really?"  
"Mm-hm." Tamaki said.  
We reached a huge memorial with an angel on it.  
Tamaki knelt down in front of it and put his hands to the ground.  
He gasped.  
"Are you seeing something?"

*Tamaki POV*

I touched the ground.

**_Pale people in old clothes everywhere, staring._****  
****_A man in a top-hat._****  
I shook my head, "Only the dead."**

*Kaoru POV*

I watched as Tamaki got to his feet.  
"If someone or something took Daiki, they left without a trace."  
Kyoya sighed.  
"Now what?" I asked.  
"I think you and me should go and have a talk with the mother." Kyoya said.  
I looked at him, "What, you think he's still alive?"  
"If he was dead, I would've been able to tell." Tamaki said. He paused, "Wherever he went, he went willingly."

\._./

Rin swung on the swing in her backyard, humming and looking at the sky. The chains squeaked.  
Shizuka, the mother, peered out, checking on her child, then went back inside.  
Rin got off the swing and skipped over to her sandpit and turned over a bucket.  
The chains squeaked more.  
"Huh?" She turned around. Daiki sat there on the swing.  
"Dai?" Rin got up and walked over to him, "You came back. Were you in heaven?"  
Daiki swung some more, looking at her, then stopped, "I was with the lovely angel. He's called Gilgamel."  
"Gil-?"  
"Gilgamel. But you must never say his name."  
Rin shuffled her feet, "Can I see him?"  
Daiki stood up off the swing, smelled the air close to her, then shook his head, "No. He wouldn't want you. You don't smell right." He brushed his dark brown hair out of his icy blue eyes.  
Shizuka looked back outside.  
She could see her daughter talking, but to no-one, and the swing moving.  
She strode out, "Rin!"  
Rin turned around.  
"Who were you talking to?!"  
No answer.  
"

**_Who_**** were you talking to?!"  
"Daiki!"  
Shizuka looked over at the swing. It continued to rock.**

\._./

*Kaoru POV*

I sat with Kyoya in the car.  
"What number?"  
"We'll drive around the block first." He said, turning the corner.  
A woman and a little girl stood at one side.  
"Whats going on there?" I asked.  
Kyoya wound down his window, "Excuse me." He said as a small mob of people charged down the street with cameras and microphones, "You look like you need a bit of help." He opened the door, letting the two in the car.  
I tugged the door shut just before we pulled away from the footpath.  
The woman and her daughter sat across from us. She looked at us, "Oh crap. I've been tricked haven't I? You're reporters!"  
"No ma'am." Kyoya shook his head, "We are interested in the case, but we are not reporters."

\._./

Rin sat on her own on a nearby bench.  
Kyoya, Shizuka and I sat together on one.  
"People think we did something to Daiki." Shizuka said, "They think I'm just getting Rin to repeat a story about an angel."  
"Do you think she made it up?" Kyoya asked.  
Shizuka shrugged, "I don't know. But Daiki wouldn't just run off with anyone."  
There was a pause, "I found Rin talking to Daiki earlier at home. Of course he wasn't there. No-one was there."  
I thought for a second, "Can I talk to her?"  
Shizuka shrugged, "You can try. She won't say anything, though."  
I got up, "Hey Rin." I said, walking over. I sat down next to her, "Your mum said we could have a talk. Is that okay?"  
Rin shrugged.  
"I'm Kaoru." I said.  
She just continued to look at the ground, drawing something in the mud with a stick.  
I adjusted myself, "I know what it's like. You know something, and you can tell anyone because they won't believe you."  
Rin looked up at me, "What did you see?"  
"Well... I saw this... Monkey-thing, once."  
"A monkey?" Rin looked at me a bit funny.  
"Anyway, it was scary. I bet what you saw was scarier. D'you wanna tell me what it was?" I asked.  
Rin shook her head, "Mm-mm."  
I sighed, "Okay."  
I looked down at the picture she was drawing. It was of a boy.  
"What about Daiki?"  
Rin gave me a look and ran off to her mum.  
I clenched my teeth.

**_Shit._**

\._./

Tamaki, Kyoya and I sat in the base.

(That underground cobble-build place in the last chapter).**  
We were researching.  
"The most famous example is the Angel of Mons. Seen by hundreds of troops on the Western Front in World War One." I said, holding an old newspaper.  
"Okay. There have beens sightings of one thing. But we checked all the records and there aren't any of angel abductions." Kyoya said.  
"The little girl didn't say anything?" Tamaki asked.  
I sighed, "She might've. That was my fault. I didn't handle it right."  
Kyoya leaned on the table, "Well, there weren't any signs of half life at the cemetery."  
Tamaki shook his head.  
"So what now? Do we just let it go?" I asked.  
Kyoya shrugged, "It happens."  
I got up, "What? We're not sure Rin didn't have something to say. She was just scared. It's not her fault I messed it up."  
Kyoya shook his head, "Judgment call, Kaoru."**

\._./

I walked down the street, Haruhi next to me.  
"Do I have to do this?" She asked.  
"Shush. You're good with kids, you know you are."  
"But I don't even know this 'Ren'."  
I rolled my eyes, "It's Rin."  
"But what am I suppose to say to her?"  
"Come on Haruhi. You can do it." I said as we walked in front of the house. Cameras flashed and people were talking at once.  
I ushered her through and into the house.

\._./

Haruhi sat on the swing, Rin next to her.  
"She's not going to get anywhere. Rin can be really stubborn." Shizuka said to me.  
"Yeah well," I shrugged, "So can Haruhi."

*Haruhi and Rin*

Haruhi looked at the little girl curiously.  
Rin fiddled with the metal frame of the swing.  
The older girl sighed, "Look Rin. I'm not going to insult you by saying I'm your friend. You seem very nice and everything, but I don't know you, and you don't know me... I just need to know who's got your brother."  
Rin looked down.  
"And... You can't tell me?" Haruhi asked.  
Rin shook her head.  
"Okay, cool. You've got your reasons."  
The little girl snuggled deeper into her coat.  
"But... I really need to know who's got Daiki."  
There was a pause of Haruhi thinking.  
She got an idea, "So, what if you wrote it down, and I just happen to look at it?"  
Rin pursed her lips, then shook her head.  
Haruhi sighed, then rummaged through her bag, "Well, I have... One hundred and ninety two yen

(around two Australian dollars)**, a sparkley hair slide and some black nail polish?" She held them out, "Do we have a deal?"  
Rin thought for a few seconds, then took them out of her hands, smiling.  
Haruhi smiled.**

\._./

"Gilgamel?" I asked, walking down the street with Haruhi, "Are you sure? It sounds weird."  
Haruhi nodded, "Gilgamel. Trust me."  
"Good job. How did you do it?"  
"Bribery."  
"Pfft, really?"  
"Yup." She paused, "Now you can start thinking about how to repay me."  
I frowned.  
"Well, me and Amaya have some transport issues tomorrow. To your place. You can sort that, right?"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah."  
"I don't have any transport, Haru."  
Haruhi grinned, "Come on Kaoru, you can do it." Before walking away.  
I poked my tongue out after her.

\._./

Kyoya, Tamaki and I were back downstairs, researching yet again.  
Kyoya dumped a big black box on the table.  
"Documents from Raku Hitachiin."  
"My great-grandfather?" I asked.  
"Mm-hm. Somewhere in here, I've seen the name Gilgamel." Kyoya said.  
I blinked, "In here?" The box was at least the size of a small coffee table.  
"What do you care. It's all in Dutch anyway."  
He shoved a bunch of papers into my arms.

\._./

Tamaki leaned against the table, "Suppose Rin got it wrong... She's six years old."  
"Keep looking." Kyoya said to me.  
I sighed and scanned over more paper.  
A faint pattern was on a piece I was holding.  
I picked up the magnifying glass and looked at it.

Gilgamel Feugate Traveste

(a/n That's what it said in the show... I'm pretty sure I didn't spell it right.)  
**  
It said in a graceful, flowing script.  
"Look at this." I got up and walked over to Kyoya, then leaned down and showed it to him.  
"What does it say?" Kyoya asked.  
"Gilgamel Feugate Traveste." I read out loud, "Yeah, it's Dutch."  
"Latin." Tamaki said. I turned to him. He stared at the ceiling, "Not Dutch, Latin. Gilgamel Flee the Travesty."  
"Fantastic!" I exclaimed, then stopped, "What does that mean?"  
"I have no idea. You asked what it says, not what it means."  
I smirked, then turned back to Kyoya.**

\._./

*At a playground, somewhere close to the cemertery*

Little Sakura sat by herself on the swings.  
"Mum!" She called.  
Her mother was on the phone and payed no attention.  
"Do you want a push?" A voice said from behind her.  
She turned to see a pale boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Yep." Sakura said.  
The boy started pushing her. He looked over to the girl's mother, "Is that your mum?"  
"Yeah. She's always talking."  
The boy thought for a second, "You smell nice."  
"Don't stop! Keep pushing!" Sakura said.  
"Have you ever seen an angel?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to?"

**\._./**

Hope you like it guys! ShadedStarlight0, Amaya will appear more in the next chapter.

I got it more along the story line and better wording because I just watched the episode ;)

REVIEW~!


	4. Gilgamel, Episode 2, Part II

Hey guys. Sorry this one's a bit short. I just really wanted to give you an update, and I wanted to update Fireflies, too.

**\._./**

**Gilgamel, Episode 2, Part II**

Daiki led the girl into the cemetery.  
When they finally reached the angel memorial, Sakura was having her doubts.  
"I want to go back." She said.  
"No, you don't! You've been chosen. You smell just right." Daiki asked.  
"No." Sakura said, trying to tug her arm away from him.  
"There's nothing you can do." He said, forcing her to kneel in front of the memorial.  
"See? He's coming for you." Daiki said, "Gilgamel."  
A kind of bright silhouette stretched into the air.  
Sakura whimpered.

\._./

*Kaoru POV*

Kyoya and I walked down an old footpath, heading for a church.  
"When I call, pick up your phone." He said.  
"Sorry. I keep it off."  
"Well, there's an easy solution to that. Keep it on." We stopped in front of the front doors.  
Kyoya knocked.  
"Yes, mum." I said, rolling my eyes, "You didn't tell me you had a social life."  
"I didn't tell you another kid had gone missing, either."  
I stared at him.  
"Who's there?" A voice said from the other side of the door.  
"Taro? I bought someone to see you." Kyoya called.  
A panel slide open on the door. An old man looked out, "Whatever it is, you will find no comfort here." Before the panel slide back.  
I smirked.  
"His name's Kaoru." Kyoya called, "Kaoru Hitachiin."  
Chains clinked and locks creaked and the doors swung open.

\._./

We walked down the aisle between the pews.  
"I never thought I'd meet another Hitachiin on this side of the grave." Taro said, walking next to us.  
"I assume you are here for a reason, Kaoru Hitachiin?"  
"Right! Yes," I said, "We've been looking for angels. We think they're stealing children."  
"We have a name." Kyoya added.  
I nodded, "Yes. Gilgamel."  
"In travesty." Kyoya added, again.  
"Indeed. Why are we prattling on about angels? Gilgamel is a demon. Any fool would know that." Taro looked at Kyoya, smirking slightly.  
"Travesty?" He asked the priest.  
"Ah, Tra-vesty. It's the medieval word for a special kind of being. A demon that can take another form. Often a kind form. Something nasty pretending to be something nice." There was a pause.  
"Show him the parchment." Kyoya said, walking past us.  
I pulled the parchment with 'Gilgamel Feugate Traveste' on it and showed it to Taro.  
He looked at it, "Ah. Haruko Horiosha. Poor penmanship... Written with his left hand. Did he give this to you?"  
"Haruko died in 1650." Kyoya said, looking over his shoulder, "But hey, time probably passes by in here. Must mess around with your memory."  
"There's nothing wrong with my memory." Taro said, glaring slightly, "I remember his brother and I remember you. I'll talk to him but what I have to say is for Hitachiin and his ears only."  
I looked at him curiously.  
Kyoya cleared his throat, "Well, you know, I was hoping after all these years, you and I might get along a bit better."  
"Dream on." Taro said, earning a glare from Kyoya.  
He strode past the two of us, then just before he went out, "Don't stay long, Kaoru. I'll be waiting."  
Taro watched him as he left.  
"Treat that man with caution," He said, "Those closest to you cannot always be trusted. Now follow me." He walked off down the aisle.  
I followed, watching him carefully.  
We walked down a hall. Taro turned to me, "Are you sure you wish to continue?"  
"I... Don't think I have a choice." I said.  
"Right, well," He said, passing the parchment back, "Wait here." He walked a bit, then stopped next to a bronze statue, "This is Saint Jude. You may want to have a few words."  
"Will it help?"  
"It should do. He's the Patron Saint of Lost Causes."  
I smirked.  
I waited for a bit, until Taro came back.  
"The sword of righteousness and the orb of sanctity." Taro said, holding a silver chest and a sheathed sword.  
"Oh, cool." I said, opening the chest.  
I pulled out a golden ball with a crucifix on the top.  
"Gently." Taro said, "It may save your life."  
"Right," I put it back in the chest, "What do I do with them?"  
"You'll know when the time comes. I doubt Kyoya will have a plan."  
I frowned, "If you don't mind me asking, what's with the two of you? You seem... Tense."  
Taro chuckled, "Tense? Certainly not. I am a serious scholar of the half-life. He is a bullish half-wit whose arrogance is exceeded only by his ignorance."  
I scrunched my mouth sideways.  
"Take them with care." Taro said, passing me the chest and sword, "This is all I have for you." He walked off.  
My arms were full with the metal.

\._./

"Taro sends his love." I said to Kyoya over the phone.  
"Yeah, whatever. What did he give you?" Kyoya asked.  
"The sword of righteousness and the orb of sanctity." I said, adjusted them on my hip, "Will they be of help?"  
"Bring them over and we'll test them."  
"Not right now, I've got stuff to do."  
He said something else, but I cut him off, "Sorry, I've gotta go."  
I ducked into the cab that had just pulled up.

\._./

Kyoya looked at the front of his phone, then looked up at Tamaki, "He hung up on me."  
Tamaki was putting books on a bookshelf.  
"Want some advice? Never rely on anyone under twenty two." Kyoya said.  
"I'll keep that in mind." Tamaki said, getting down off his step-ladder.  
"Trust a zombie."

\._./

I drove my car down the street.  
My driving teacher sat next to me.  
"... There's something you're not gunna like." I said.  
He looked at me, "What?"  
"We have to pick up Haruhi and her little sister."  
"What?! That's not gonna happen!"  
He looked at me, "Use your mirrors, Kaoru."  
"Right." I said, looking in the mirror.  
"You've got your whole life to go chasing girlfriends around-"  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
"So more for you. At least get your license first."  
I made a mocking face, then drove around the corner to Haruhi's apartment complex.  
Haruhi and Amaya were waiting by the curb.  
She opened the door, pushing Amaya in first, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate this."  
"No problem!" Teacher said, "Absolute pleasure."  
I gave him a look.  
"What?"  
I shook my head.

\._./

Kyoya raised his head from a stack of paper, "It doth fume from the odor of sanctity."  
"Doth it indeed?" Tamaki asked, "And what pray is the odor of sanctity?"  
"Very glad you asked," Kyoya said, looking back down at the paper, "The odor of sanctity, that wonderful scent, is rendered by the innocent and the sinly."  
"And... Why does the orb fumigate?" Tamaki asked.  
"Good question."

\._./

In the back of the car, Amaya saw a silver chest.  
Huh. I wonder what that is?  
She bent down and swung the top open.  
A strange golden ball with a cross on the top sat inside.  
She picked it up and examined it carefully.  
"Kaoru, what's this?" She asked.  
Kaoru looked in the rear-view mirror, "Don't mess with it Ama."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know exactly, but I'm pretty sure you shouldn't screw with it, so if you wouldn't mind?"  
Haruhi looked at her, "Amaya."  
"Okay." As she was putting it down, the edge bumped something and steam billowed out.  
Before anyone could see, she pulled her beanie off and put it over the ball, closing the lid.  
No-one noticed.  
She carefully opened the lid and took her beanie off. The steam had stopped. Amaya stuffed her beanie inside her jacket.

\._./

"Travesty demons, like Gilgamel, are attracted by the odor of sanctity," Kyoya said, reading a book out loud to Tamaki, who sat next to him.  
"Some people replicated the scent in order to draw the travesties out into the open."  
"So the odors," Tamaki started, "Were like a kind of generator."  
"Correct."  
Tamaki shrugged, "So if Gilgamel's out there, the orb will pull him in."

\._./

I pulled up outside my own apartment complex.  
Amaya hopped out of the car, closely followed by Haruhi on the other side. She was smiling.  
"Thanks so much guys."  
"No problemo." My teacher said.  
I smiled at her, then passed her the keys, "There ya go."  
"Thank you. I promise she won't destroy everything."  
Amaya nodded, "I'll be good."  
"Good luck with the test." Haruhi said before stepping away from the car.  
My phone went. I was just reaching for it when my teacher stopped me, "No way. Put it down."  
I rolled my eyes, then clicked deny.

\._./

Kyoya threw his phone down, "I can't believe he's on voicemail. I told him to keep his phone on." He leaned on the table, "I should have left him by himself."  
"No you shouldn't." Tamaki said.  
"No, no I shouldn't." He sighed, "Now he's walking around the city, a walking freak magnet."

\._./

There ya go, guys. Thanks for the reviews! Luv ya!

REVIEW~!


	5. Gilgamel, Episode 2, Part III

2932 words! SO HAPPY! ENJOY!

I don't own Demons or Ouran.

**\._./**

**Gilgamel, Episode 2, Part III**

"Sign here." The driving teacher said, passing me the clipboard he was carrying.  
I quickly scrawled my signature, then passed it back.  
My phone went off again.  
"Turn it off please and keep it off."  
I nodded and powered it off.  
We walked to our sides of the car, me getting in the driver's side, the teacher getting in the passenger side.  
We pulled away from the concrete.  
When I was steadily driving on the road, the teacher began speaking.  
"Right, in a moment I am going to tap my pencil. When I do, I want you to stop as fast as safely as you can."  
I nodded.  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
Tak!  
I pushed down on the brake, pulling us to a stand-still. In the process, the silver chest holding the orb of sanctity fell off the back seats, clattering to the floor.  
I looked over my shoulder.  
"What was that?" The teacher asked.  
"Just something in the back seat," I said, "Sorry."  
I didn't notice when stream started billowing out.  
The car got back on the road and drove.  
A faint, cheeky laughter echoed through the car.  
The teacher dropped his pencil.  
A young boy stood directly in front of the moving car.  
I slammed the brakes on, but the second I was about to hit him, he disappeared.  
I stared in horror.  
"What are you doing?!" The teacher looked at me, "Why did you stop?!"  
"Sorry." I breathed. I quickly came up with a lie, "I thought you tapped again."  
"No, I dropped. I didn't tap."  
I nodded slightly, then started up the car again.  
After one glance in the rear-view mirror, I was terrified again.  
The pale, brown haired boy was sitting in the back seat.  
He smirked at me.  
I saw him reaching out for the teacher, and swerved a corner, sending him falling back into the seats.  
"Take it easy, we've got plenty of time."  
I looked over my shoulder and saw the boy crouched down, about to pick up the orb of sanctity.  
Using my free hand, I reached back and tried to pick it up furiously.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Sorry. I thought you might've missed me reversing."  
"If I did, I would've told you in good time. There's no need for all this."  
I fumbled around blindly behind me, trying to stop the orb fuming.  
"Please!"  
I finally found the cross, and pulled it up, stopping the fuming.  
Breathing a sigh of relief, I put both hands back onto the wheel, giving a small nervous smile to the teacher.

\._./

"Well, you certainly can control the vehicle," The teacher said, "And no-one can accuse you of hesitation."  
I nodded.  
"Impetuous perhaps, foolhardy possibly." He sighed, "So I'm afraid you don't meet the standard requirements for the practical part of your driving test."  
I winced.

\._./

When I walked down to the base, I felt something uneasy.  
I shouldered the door open, silver chest and sword of righteousness in hand.  
Kyoya glared at me, "I can't believe you went missing."  
"I had my driving test."  
"Your point is?"  
"Sorry?" I put the things down on the table.  
"I gave you a direct order," Kyoya was leaning on the back of a chair.  
I glared at him, "Who do you think you are?"  
"Who do I think I am? I think I am the one doing this job!" Kyoya yelled.  
"Be quite! Please!" Tamaki said.  
"He wants me to become the full enchilada, well I can't even drive so how does that work?!" I ask/yelled.  
Tamaki laughed, "Full enchilada. I see. And did you pass?"  
I looked down, "I don't really wanna talk about it."  
There was a pause.  
"Anyway, this really weird thing happened. We were driving along,"  
"And you had your phone switched off." Kyoya butted in.  
"It wasn't my fault!" I shot back, "Do you want to hear about the weird thing?"  
"Go on, Kaoru." Tamaki said calmly.  
I took a breath, "The chest fell on the floor, and the orb started hissing. And then this kid, appears right in front of the car. A little boy about eight years old."  
"Daiki Hiroshi." Kyoya said.  
"You're not surprised?"  
"You were?"  
"I was definitely surprised."  
"What did you do?" Tamaki asked.  
"I freaked!"  
Tamaki smirked slightly, "Good choice."  
"Next thing, he's on the back seat."  
"No wonder you failed..."  
"At least you kept hold of the orb." Kyoya said.

\._./

Amaya sat in front of Kaoru's TV, intently playing on his XBox.  
There was a strange whisper floating through the room  
Something crept closer to her.  
"Amaya, are you sure you should be in here?" Haruhi asked.  
"Kaoru lets me."  
"Are you sure?"  
Amaya nodded.  
"D'you want anything?" Haruhi questioned.  
"No thanks."  
She stayed focussed on the game on-screen, even when Haruhi left the room.

\._./

I swung the sword, hearing the satisfying 'shwing!'.  
"What does it do?" I asked, then put it back in the halter.  
"Travesties like Gilgamel feed on the innocent... That's why he's going after children. To steal their souls. It's called the gleaning of the innocents. He's attracted by the odor of sanctity." Tamaki explained.  
"The what?"  
"The smell of saint-ness."  
Kyoya was examining the orb, turning it in his hands.  
"We think Daiki Hiroshi might be following the scent, and the Travesty might be using her to target victims." Tamaki said.  
Kyoya looked up from his seat, "We're not big on saints these days, but we still have innocent children."  
I snorted, "Oh, yeah. Should meet Daiki's sister, or Haruhi's sister."  
Then a thought came into my mind.  
Amaya... She had the orb of sanctity in the car.  
My eyes widened in horror.  
"What?" Kyoya asked, "We got a problem?"  
I nodded.

\._./

Amaya quickly hit the buttons on the XBox.  
A boy walked over and stood behind her. He had brown hair and icy eyes.  
Amaya looked around, hearing a footstep.  
"Have you ever seen an angel?" Daiki asked.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
Daiki walked closer, sniffing the air.  
Amaya's eyes widened.  
"Would you like to see an angel?" Daiki asked.

\._./

Kyoya pulled his car up in front of my apartment complex.  
As soon as it slowed down, I shot out, stumbling slightly.  
I rushed up the stairs, Tamaki and Kyoya right behind me.  
We walked in on Haruhi sitting on the floor, sniffling.  
I knelt down beside her.  
"An angel came." She said quietly.  
Kyoya was looking around.  
A table was knocked over, books and drawing materials scattered everywhere.  
"There was a little boy with it." Haruhi whimpered, "Kaoru, they've got Amaya."  
I took a deep breath and stood up.  
"Calm down." Tamaki said, "Let's think this through."  
Everyone circled in around him, "So, assuming this is Daiki Hiroshi collecting children for Gilgamel, he's probably holding them somewhere."  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
Kyoya spoke, "Because he'll take them where their souls are sitting until he returns to the half-life."  
"Raku Hitachiin called it the gleaning of the innocent." Tamaki added.  
Haruhi inhaled sharply.  
"Don't worry," I assured her, "We'll find her."  
Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, I bet you will." She wiped away some tears, "But I'm coming with you."

\._./

Kyoya, Tamaki and I walked down the small flight of stairs in my flat, "We can find them, can't we?"  
"First is the small matter of summoning a two-thousand-year-old demon," Kyoya started while Haruhi followed us down the stairs, "And getting him to tell us where he's got them."  
"Okay, how hard can that be." Tamaki said sarcastically, holding onto Kyoya's arm to guide him.  
I gave Haruhi a small, comforting hug around the shoulders while we walked.

\._./

The full moon shone brightly in the deep blue sky.  
Kyoya walked across the patch of concrete, pouring a tank of gasoline in a huge circle.  
He stopped when he reached me, "Give me the orb."  
I passed it to him.  
"So," He walked to the middle of the invisible circle, "When the freak show starts, we zap the gasoline. It should hold him here long enough to get some answers. Got your pulse gun?"  
I paused, "What about this?" I asked, drawing out the sword slightly.  
"What about the sword?" Kyoya asked, "It's an interrogation, not a barbeque."  
"Well, Taro gave it to me." I said, "He must've had a reason."  
Kyoya pushed the cross down, making the orb hiss. Once he straightened up again, he spoke, "Kaoru, I know you think Taro is some kinda great guy, but this isn't the dark ages."  
He paused, "Well, it is... But you know what I mean." He walked away from the circle.  
By this time, smoke was surrounding the little golden ball.  
"It's show time." Kyoya said, holding up his pulse gun.  
A little ball of fire formed at the tip, before he fired it, hitting the gasoline, which caught flame immediately.  
The fire spread all the way around the circle, covering the orb of sanctity from view.  
Then we saw Amaya standing in the middle of the circle of flames.  
"Kyoya, it's Amaya!" I said, starting to walk towards it.  
Kyoya caught me in his arms, "No, Kaoru!"  
Haruhi charged around me, "Amaya!" She yelled.  
"Haruhi! It's not him!" Kyoya called.  
Amaya started rising into the air.  
When Haruhi was about to cross the flames, and burst flew up, scattering sparks everywhere.  
She yelped and reeled backwards.  
"Amaya!" I yelled, struggling out of Kyoya's grip and jumping the fire.  
As soon as my feet hit the ground inside, Amaya disappeared.  
"What?" I whispered, panting.  
A beam of pale light surrounded me.  
I winced and shielded my eyes as a blindingly bright angel appeared over me.  
Kyoya tore his jacket off and ran to my rescue, leaping the flames.  
I crouched down, sightless.  
Kyoya draped his jacket over me and fired up at the angel.  
Tamaki stepped forward.

*Tamaki POV*

I saw a vision.  
Six children around an altar.  
Chains.  
A skeleton.  
The name of a church.  
Daiki flopped down over the altar, chains on his wrists.  
I took a deep, scared breath.

*Kaoru POV*

The angel faded from the sky.  
I looked up and realised Kyoya was on the ground, groaning.  
Haruhi rushed over to him, "Kyoya!"  
I got up and with Haruhi's help, got him to his feet.  
"I'm okay. I'm okay." He said, staggering about a bit.  
Tamaki strode over to us.

\._./

*Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya*

All three sat in the car while they waited for Kaoru to exit the old church.  
"He doesn't look too good." Haruhi said, glancing at his burned forearm.  
"Don't worry about me." Kyoya said, head leaned back and eyes closed, "Just worry about whether Taro's got a decent idea in his head."  
Haruhi blinked.

\._./

Taro held the sword of righteousness into the burning coals.  
I watched.  
"Before those wretched pulse guns, this sword was forged to defeat entities like Gilgamel." He said, drawing the sword out of the flames and putting it back in the halter.  
"Wouldn't it be a bit conspicuous?" I asked, "I mean, running around with a red-hot sword."  
Taro threw it to me, barely catching it.  
"Don't be obtuse." Taro said, "You see, the leather forms a perfect shield and will keep the heat for many hours."  
I smiled slightly, "I'm impressed."  
"So you should be." He paused, "Now I suppose you want me to find this lost demon of yours."

\._./

The four of us, Kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi and I, walked down a rocky path.  
"This is it?" Haruhi asked.  
We looked at the sign.  
"Saint Anselm Without." I read out.  
Haruhi snickered, "Without any sense, if you ask me."  
I ignored her and we walked to the front gates.  
"Why this place?" She asked as I tested the chain.  
Tamaki turned to Kyoya, "Are you okay?"  
"I've come this far." Was his response.  
I pulled the bolt-cutters out from my bag and looked at Kyoya for approval.  
He nodded.  
I held them up to the chains and pushed the handles together.  
The chains splintered and shattered.  
We walked into the front of the church.  
I held my torch up, looking around.  
A sign said 'Danger! Unsafe building!'. We ignored it.  
I looked up right to the back, then started, "They're there. Haruhi! Come on!"  
A shot up the aisle.  
"Amaya!" Haruhi called.  
The six children were up the front, held together by chains and bandages.  
"Amaya! Amaya are you okay?!" Haruhi crouched down next to her sister.  
She was lying down, eyes closed.  
"Amaya! You okay?" Haruhi rubbed her sister's left cheek, waking her up.  
Amaya looked up at her with almost-lidded eyes, "Haru?"  
Haruhi fumbled with the chains, tugging them off.  
A little brown-haired girl sat up, eyes closed.  
Daiki was slumped over the altar, looking down at the ground.  
Kyoya and Tamaki made their way after us.  
I threw the chains off some children, with the help of bolt cutters.  
Amaya winced when a chain scraped her ankle.  
A small boy opened his eyes and stared past us.  
"Kyoya..." Tamaki said, looking the same way as the boy.  
Kyoya looked that way.  
Gilgamel apparated in front of the coloured windows.  
"Get the kids out!" I said to Haruhi, who moved on to Daiki and started pulling the chains off him.  
When all the children were free, we ushered them down the aisle with the occasional, "Run! Run!"  
I separated from Haruhi and the kids and got behind Kyoya, who had raised his pulse gun.  
The angle stared down at us, it's once beautiful face changing into a scaly, wet reptilian one.  
It opened it's eyes, revealing endless ebony pits.  
Then it sank to the floor, whole body reptilian now.  
I backed up a step.  
Kyoya wasn't quite as lucky, and was caught in a swing of it's arms.  
Unluckily for me, I was still behind Kyoya, and flew backwards with him.  
Gilgamel staggered over to us.  
"Gilgamel." Tamaki said sharply, "I know the demon."  
Gilgamel turned it's head, then walked over to Tamaki, putting it's face right in front of his.  
"Return to the half-life." Tamaki hissed, "And never come back."  
The creature screeched.  
While this was happening, I'd jumped up and drawn the sword, "Turn and face me!"  
I held the sword out.  
Gilgamel growled and turned around to face me.  
It spread it's bony wings, then swung at me.  
I dodged quickly, then my sword clashed with the bones.  
Sparks flew as I continued to swing and hit.  
Then it stepped forward again.  
I threw out the sword, slicing Gilgamel right across the middle.  
Watching, wide-eyed, I saw it crumble to ashes.  
Tamaki walked over to me slowly, followed by Haruhi.  
"Has he gone?" He asked.  
"Looks like it."  
Kyoya sat up.  
Tamaki was breathing shakily.  
I blinked, "Thanks Tamaki."  
"That's okay." He smiled, "I think you'll find I'm usually pretty good in the dark."  
I chuckled.  
"Is he dead?" Kyoya asked from his spot on the floor. When everyone looked over to him, he nodded, "Good. Now get me outta here."  
I laughed. Soon enough Haruhi joined in.

\._./

Amaya opened the box on the table.  
Rin leaned back in her chair, smiling.  
Daiki grinned.  
Amaya pulled an XBox out of the box, "Thanks Kaoru!"  
I smiled, "'Welcome. Now you don't have to keep using mine."  
"Brilliant!"  
Amaya passed the XBox to Haruhi to take care of.  
Shizuka kissed her youngest daughter on the cheek.  
Amaya, Haruhi, Rin and Daiki all circled in around the XBox to look at it.  
My phone went. I pulled it out.  
"Kyoya. Hi."  
"Come and see me."  
"Okay." I ended the call and put the phone back in my pocket.  
"Going out?" Haruhi asked.  
"For a bit. I have to."  
"Alright. Bye."  
I turned and left the house.

\._./

Kyoya was lying down in the hospital bed, eyes closed and thinking.  
I walked over and poked his side.  
He opened one eye.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked, the held out a paper bag, "I bought grapes."  
I sat down on the edge of the bed and ate a grape.  
"It's good your training came in useful." Kyoya said.  
"Is that it?" I asked, "Is that all I get?"  
Kyoya looked vaguely amused, "Am I suppose to follow you because you torched some freak?"  
I laughed.  
"Forget about it." Kyoya said, "That is who you are, and why you're here. But believe me, you've got a long way to go."  
I paused, "Tell me something. Why does Taro hate you so much?" I got up off the bed, "Is that something to do with Hikaru?"  
"Did he tell you that?"  
"No. He just said you weren't to be trusted."  
Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Okay, this is from a guy who thinks it's still the seventeenth century."  
"Yeah, I was gunna ask you about that," I started, "Is he actually alive?"  
"Taro?" Kyoya paused, "Well, he has been."  
"Recently?"  
"Maybe not that recently."  
"And he liked Hikaru... But he didn't like you."  
"Enough!" Kyoya snapped, "He's a crazy old zombie who lives in a church... Who cares what he likes? Now you've got some serious thinking to do. Get outta here." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes again.  
I gave a little salute and turned around with my bag of grapes.  
"Oh, Kaoru," Kyoya said from behind me.  
I turned back around.  
"Leave the grapes."  
I smiled, then set the paper bag of grapes down on the side table, turned and strode out of the room.

**\._./**

Hope you liked it. I saw the last episode the other night. My reaction O.o NOOOOOO!

Cliffhanger, maybe?

REVIEW!


End file.
